Harry Potter and the Bond
by rachlan
Summary: Harry awakes one morning in Privet Drive with an excruciating pain. What is it and why does he feel physically drawn to Hogwarts? What does his potions professor have to do with it? Eventual HPSS mentor no slash. On Hiatus for now. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

At five am on July 31, 1996, Harry Potter woke up with the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced in his life. It was far worse than the cruciatus and _that_ was saying something. He rolled over on his bed, hoping the pain would go away. It didn't. Harry moaned feebly and briefly wondered what he should do. The pain felt like it was in every single cell in his body, flaming, burning. Harry didn't think it could possibly be a Muggle illness. He would have to contact the headmaster. But how? He looked around for Hedwig before remembering that he had sent her off very early that morning with a note for Ron. He remembered the pain he had felt in his heart when he received no gifts the previous night.

**Flashback**

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the clock, waiting for midnight. 11:59, 12- there, he was sixteen today! He looked at the window expectantly. Sure enough, Hedwig flew in moments later with a… single piece of parchment. What…? He looked over her head at the window, expecting to see Pig or Errol, but neither owl was forthcoming. Harry pulled the parchment off his owl's leg and read the extremely short note in disbelief.

_We'll see you soon._

_R and H_

That was it. Not even a "happy birthday"! Harry was hurt and angry. They must have forgotten! He scribbled out a terse note to Ron:

_Thanks for nothing!_

He didn't sign the parchment but tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Off with you now," he told her, pushing her roughly towards the window. She looked at him indignantly but flew out the open window nonetheless.

**End Flashback**

Since he couldn't send an owl for help, he would have to go to the next best source- Mrs. Figg. 'The woman might be a squib,' he thought, 'but she'll have a fireplace where I can Floo Dumbledore.'

Knowing it was still early and not wanting to wake his eccentric neighbor, Harry tried to ignore the pain. Suddenly a renewed burst of fire convinced him not to wait any longer. Quickly changing into Muggle clothes, Harry left #4 for Mrs. Figg's house. He ran all the way and was at the older woman's house in minutes. 'Great!' he thought furiously. 'Now I have an aching pain in my side on top of this… awful pain everywhere else in my body!'

He rang Mrs. Figg's doorbell twice- the pain was nearly unbearable. He waited two minutes before he thought he would scream in frustration. 'She isn't home!' he thought, somewhat angrily. 'What am I supposed to do now?' He tried the knob, not really expecting it to turn. He was very surprised, therefore, when it did. He didn't even think about how upset Mrs. Figg would be if she knew he was breaking and entering- he would apologize to her later.

He raced to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder. He threw it in the fireplace and said, "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" and stepped into the emerald green flames. He instantly felt the uncomfortable sensation that was Flooing before he tumbled out into the just brightening hospital wing. The pain had lessened a tiny fraction but it was still raging through his body. It seemed to be…pulling…him down the stairs. So, without waiting for Madam Pomfrey to help him, he headed down several flights of stairs. He ran until he was in the dungeons, in front of an unfamiliar black door.

The pain that was pulsing through him distracted him so much that he didn't even consider who lived behind this door. He knocked on the door loudly and had to wait only a moment before he heard footsteps on the other side. The door flew open and Harry launched himself inside without looking to see who had opened the door. He immediately breathed a sigh of relief- the pain had ceased!

'Why did it stop? That is so odd…' he thought, confused. Just then he realized that he had heard Snape sigh loudly too. 'What…?' he wondered briefly. "Y…you felt it too?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yes," the older man snapped. "What on earth did you do to me?" he asked grouchily.

Harry squeaked. "Me? I didn't do anything to you," he snapped indignantly. "I woke up at 5 o'clock on my birthday with this awful pain and obviously you did too. It must be some sort of new torture…" Harry's voice trailed off, his mind thinking over the possibilities.

Snape sneered at him. "Well don't just stand there. We need to go see the headmaster to find out what the matter is. You head on up and I will be there in a moment after I get dressed."

Harry nodded at the other wizard and headed back out the door. He hadn't gone ten feet before the searing pain returned. 'What's going on?' he wondered. He moaned softly. The pain was intense. He moved back towards the door, thinking maybe the answer was his proximity to Snape. The pain lessened the closer he got to the door. "What on earth!" he muttered. He knocked on the door again, needing for the pain to go away again.

Shortly thereafter the door opened again, admitting a fully dressed Severus Snape. "It is obvious," he snapped, "that you have to be…close…to me for this blasted pain to leave. So on we go then."

Both breathed a sigh of relief as the closer proximity brought complete relief from the ravaging agony. The two wizards headed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the gargoyle, Snape said the password, "Skiving snackboxes." Harry chortled, thinking of Fred and George Weasley and their funny inventions. He remembered fondly how the two had escaped the clutches of that awful Umbridge woman last term.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them.

Without further ado….

Chapter 2: Visiting the Headmaster

The two men rode the revolving staircase up into the headmaster's office. As soon as the steps stopped moving, they headed towards Dumbledore's desk, where the older man was surrounded by stacks of parchment. He looked up from whatever he was working on and a huge smile creased his wrinkled face. His eyes twinkled merrily as he exclaimed, "Ah my boys! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? And Harry, why are you not still at your aunt and uncle's house?"

Severus merely nodded at the old man while Harry said, "Hello Headmaster. We are here because, well…" Harry's voice trailed off. He wasn't quite sure how to describe the situation he found himself in.

Severus looked at Harry in exasperation before beginning his explanation. "We are here because we share a similar dilemma. We both woke at dawn this morning to a rather… shall we say… immense pain throughout our bodies. I was about to come up and inquire about said pain when this…child," he spat, "came launching himself through my door. When he did so, the pain ceased."

Albus looked shocked for a millisecond before his normally twinkling gaze resumed. He steepled his hands under his chin and looked thoughtful. "Hmm…Well, this is a rather interesting development. How did you get here, Harry?" he asked calmly.

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Flooed through Mrs. Figg's fireplace."

Albus nodded sagely. "Good thinking. Tell me about this pain," he questioned, looking at Harry.

Harry shuddered in remembrance. "Easily ten times worse than the Cruciatus. I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't stopped when I entered Professor Snape's rooms, though." Harry paused, thinking. "It's funny, but I almost felt… pulled to his rooms," he finished, pointing at Severus.

Albus looked surprised at this. Suddenly the twinkle in his eyes brightened.

Severus' gaze narrowed and he stared at the headmaster suspiciously. "What is it?" he growled.

The old man just smiled brighter. "I think," he said in an amused voice, "that you two have been bonded somehow." His words ceased as two cries of "What?!" echoed through the office. He continued his speech as though nothing had interrupted. "Yes, indeed. It must have been spelled to begin at dawn on Harry's sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday, by the way," he added to Harry.

Harry beamed at him. "Thank you sir. But," his look changed to one of confusion, "who would have bonded the professor and I? And why?"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes dimmed a little. "I'm not sure of the who or the why right now, Harry. Perhaps Voldemort, though I couldn't begin to guess at his reasoning. Perhaps to get you, since you will not be able to be apart from Severus without causing both of you pain. So if he called Severus, Severus would have to bring you along and he could kill one or both of you. How he knew this more than 16 years ago, though, I have no idea."

The two "bondees" were stunned. "That makes sense," Severus muttered. He heaved a great sigh. "I suppose this means my spying is over," he asked, already knowing the answer.

Albus looked troubled at the thought of losing his only spy. "Yes, dear boy, I am afraid it is. Unless Harry went under the invisibility cloak…" The words trailed off and Severus looked at the older man angrily.

"Are you crazy? No way. No, he is not going to a meeting and that is final! I do not want him to see what happens." The last of his words were whispered and Harry had to strain to hear them.

Harry was beginning to see his professor in a new light. He knew that spying was an extremely dangerous job and very important. He stared at Severus for a moment, trying to figure the man out. What a hard life he must live! Having to constantly watch his back, always worried he might slip up… It couldn't be easy to do. He put a hand on his teacher's knee and spoke quietly. "Thank you for what you have done all these years, Professor."

Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the hand on his knee. He was _not_ accustomed to being touched, especially in a caring way. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of the brat's mouth. 'He's thanking me?' he thought incredulously. 'No one ever thanked me for spying. Ever. Hmm… Maybe there is more to Harry Potter than meets the eye.' He shook his head to dispel the strange and slightly disturbing thoughts. To cover up his discomfort at the touch, he abruptly stood up and snarled at Harry, "Kindly cease from touching me, Mr. Potter. Now if that is all, Albus?"

The Headmaster looked at the two of them and nodded briefly. "For now. We will need to get together later to discuss this in greater detail. I am afraid, Severus," he went on, "that Harry will have to spend his evenings in your rooms, at least until we can figure out if this bond can be blocked." He eagerly awaited the younger man's response. It was sure to be a doozy. To his disappointment, however, Severus merely nodded, resigned to his fate.

"Fine," the potion's master growled. "Good day," he said, nodding to the two remaining wizards before he swept out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- just the plot. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!

A huge thanks to all my reviewers! You give me reason to keep on writing! **Waves at reviewers**

Chapter 3: A Conniving Old Man

From the end of chapter 2: _"Fine," the potion's master growled. "Good day," he said, nodding to the two remaining wizards before he swept out of the room. _

Albus and Harry stared at each other for a moment before Albus broke the silence.

"So my boy, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Harry looked at the older man in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to do anything.

"Well I-"

Before Harry could say another word, a now- familiar blinding pain raced through his body. He grimaced at the headmaster before grinding out, "Gotta go." With that, Harry raced- well, more like hobbled quickly- out the door and down the revolving staircase.

After Harry left, Albus sat still for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. He reached over to pet Fawkes' head.

"Well," he said to the beautiful phoenix, "my plan is working out nicely."

Fawkes cocked his head and looked questioningly at his human.

"Yes, yes, I did indeeed initiate this bond for the sake of my boys."

The bird gave a look that would have been a scoff if he was a human.

Albus continued. "I mean it, Fawkes. Those two have to learn how to get along. They are always at each other's throats. Only if they cooperate will they be able to defeat Voldemort- together. And how better to learn how to get along that to be stuck within ten feet of one another."

The slightly barmy headmaster laughed in delight.

"This should be interesting," he stated before he again focused on the parchments in front of him.

Harry found Severus in the Great Hall eating breakfast. As if on cue, Harry's stomach growled loudly. He sat down at the closest chair to the head table and both men heaved a sigh of relief.

"'Bout time you got here," Severus grumbled.

Harry blushed a little. "Sorry sir. I was talking to the headmaster about something and just… forgot. I will remember from now on."

Severus gazed at him in contempt. "See that you do. As a result of this unfortunate… affliction… you will come with me to my lab after we finish eating. In spite of your abysmal performance in my class, I am sure you can manage some simple cleaning or chopping while I make potions for Pomfrey."

Harry nodded in resignation. He should have known that being- linked- to a potion's professor wouldn't be any better than living at the Dursley's. He would be treated like a house elf here too. 'Why can't I ever have a normal summer?' he wondered grumpily. He sighed inwardly before he responded to his teacher, "Yes sir."

Food arrived in front of Harry moments later and he began to eat, thinking that out of all his past birthday's, this was the best yet, mainly because of the fact that he was back at Hogwart's. 'Maybe I could ask Dumbledore if Ron and Hermione could come visit,' he thought. 'Oh right. I'm still mad at them for forgetting my birthday. Well it would still be nice to see them. I'm sure it will be really boring here if I see no one other than Snape.' He groaned inwardly at the thought. A whole month being within ten feet of Snape! 'What did I do to deserve this!'

Too soon for Harry's liking, Snape's voice intruded on his depressing thoughts.

"Potter! We're leaving, now. Come on, hurry up. I don't have all day waiting for your lazy butt."

'I am not lazy,' was Harry's only thought as he reluctantly stood up and followed the grouchy man out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me- everything is J.K. Rowling's except the plot!

To my reviewers and readers: Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me!

From Chapter 3: _'I am not lazy,' was Harry's only thought as he reluctantly stood up and followed the grouchy man out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons. _

Chapter 4: Settling In

The man and the boy spent the remainder of the morning in the potion's lab. Silence reigned in the dungeons, broken only by terse instructions or criticisms from the older wizard. If things had been any different, Harry would have lost his temper and shouted at the other man for his biting words, but he knew that things would be very difficult for them if he shouted. So he- with difficulty- kept his mouth shut and waited for the morning to end. They finally stopped working at noon and Harry and Severus headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry dropped gratefully in the same spot where he had sat for breakfast. He was tired, hungry, and confused. He had been puzzling over the bond the whole morning and he was still no closer to any conclusions. Had Voldemort had anything to do with it?

'Who else would want Snape and me together?' Harry asked himself for the hundredth time.

Suddenly something in Harry's mind clicked. He looked up at the ever- twinkling eyes of the headmaster. Who indeed. He needed to tell Snape his suspicions. Harry decided that he would make the headmaster thing he and Snape were getting along. He only hoped Snape would cooperate. He caught said man's eyes and tried to communicate what he was thinking.

'Come on, use Legilimency on me,' he begged Snape silently.

He pushed images of the headmaster to the forefront of his mind, then showed an image of the two of them. Immediately, a horrified and angry look came across the oft- grouchy wizard's face. Harry knew his point had been understood by the other man- he looked positively livid.

Harry pushed his plate away and stood up.

'Here we go Snape. Play along,' he pleaded with the man in his head.

"Hey Severus," he called in a cheerful tone, "ready to get back to work? I had a good time with you this morning." He chuckled a little, trying to make it sound like he had enjoyed himself. 'As if.' "You know, maybe we could even play chess later?"

Snape looked startled for a split- second before his usual mask fell into place. 'His years of spying are useful for something, at least,' Harry thought spitefully. Then he cringed at himself. Snape may not be a very nice person, but he had sacrificed a lot for the Light side and constantly risked his life.

'At least he won't be risking his life anymore,' Harry thought, confused about why this thought relieved him so much. He turned his attention abruptly back to the other wizard, watching Dumbledore's reaction closely.

"Of course, Harry." Harry was startled at the use of his first name before he remembered what they were doing here. Acting, right. Acting.

Dumbledore looked very pleased- shocked, but pleased nonetheless. He, of course, _had _to comment on it.

"My boys, it is good to see you getting along so well. If i may ask, what brought about this change?"

Harry and Snape spared each other a very quick glance before Harry spoke. Gryffindor courage, after all.

"Well, Headmaster, it's like this. While i was working with Professor Snape this morning, i got to thinking and i realized that this... friction... between us is rather silly. I realized that his... extracurricular activities make his life very difficult and he is very brave." Harry knew he was a crap liar so he decided to tell the truth. To his surprise, the words that came out of his mouth were the absolute truth. Funny.

It was worth laying his feelings out to see Snape gape at him like a fish. 'Ha, i can leave you speechless! Bet you never would have expected that, huh professor?' For some reason, he couldn't even think mean thoughts about Snape any more. Hmm, this was worth thinking about. Was it because of the bond somehow?

Harry was jerked from his musings when Snape began speaking. "And I, Albus, realized that _Harry_-" he emphasized the word- "is not his father and is not as much of a dunderhead as I once assumed." At these words, Snape abruptly ceased his speech, seeming to choke on his words. Clearly the man hadn't meant to say that. This confused Harry more than ever. Was the bond compelling them to tell the truth now? How odd.

Dumbledore simply beamed at the two of them, looking very pleased with _something_. Harry felt sure that the manipulative old man was pleased that his plans were working out so well.

'Ugh! How could he do this to us? Surely there could have been another way!' Harry thought furiously.

Without warning, a second, calmer voice invaded his thoughts. 'Calm yourself, Potter.'

Harry almost yelped aloud, remembering at the last second not to make a sound, lest Dumbledore suspect something was amiss. Of course, Snape shooting death- glares at him didn't hurt, either.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling. I am just... borrowing them.

Note: Thanks to my readers and reviewers! I am finally updating as I finally have a break from school.

Chapter 5: Exploring New Developments

Harry was dumbfounded. This bond was going to be the death of him. Not being able to lie to Snape, not being able to think mean thoughts about Snape, and it seemed the bond was giving them telepathic abilities. With Snape! If Harry could have chosen anyone to have a telepathic bond with, it would definitely _not _have been his cruel potions professor! Well, it was too late now. For whatever reason, they did now have a bond between them.

'And it's probably because of that meddling old man,' Harry thought viciously. 'What was the plan now?' he wondered. 'Let's test this new... ability out.'

He directed his thoughts at his teacher and said, "Snape, can you hear me?" The man did not answer. Shoot, maybe it was a fluke. However, the man_ did _look preoccupied. He decided to try again.

"Snape!" he practically shouted to the man.

"Wha-" the professor slipped- surprisingly- and said the word aloud. Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"Do you need something, Severus?" he asked innocently.

Snape shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "No, no. Sorry Headmaster. I do believe, however, that it is time for Harry and I to get back to work. We have a lot of potions to make for Poppy, after all." He stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him.

As soon as the two men were out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons, Harry spoke. "What in the heck was that all about?" he wondered to the potions master.

Snape sneered at him. "Obviously _we " _(he sounded disgusted to say the word) "have some sort of telepathic link as well as the proximity link. _Wonderful._ This is just great, just what I need right now," the man muttered grouchily. "We also feel compelled to tell the truth to one another, which is definitely not a good thing. We have to figure out if and how we can sever this link before I go crazy from having you so close to me all the time. Get im." By this time, the two had reached the potions classroom and Snape gestured Harry to precede him into the room.

Snape motioned Harry to sit down on a chair next to the teacher's desk. Harry did so, confused, while Snape took his normal chair behind the desk. He began to speak in a soft dangerous voice. "You think Albus is behind this." It was not a question. Oooh, it made Harry angry just thinking that the Headmaster would do such a thing. He nodded and said, "Yes I do. He wants us to become friends and has wanted us to lay aside our enmity from day one. We haven't done it yet, and obviously he didn't think we were going to. So he clearly decided to take matters into his own hands and make us spend time together so we would _have_ to learn to get along. It makes sense to me, but I am not happy with him about it. Who else would do such a thing?"

Snape put his head in his hands and sighed loudly and wearily. He sounded like a man who was defeated and tired of the world- which he probably was. Then suddenly he jumped out of his seat and started pacing and ranting. Harry had the feeling that Snape had forgotten he was in the room because the man started going on about 'dang that manipulative old man, sticking me with Potter, oh wait til I get my hands on him...' and other such insults about the Headmaster. He was irritated with the old mage, that much was obvious. But what did he plan to do about it?

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively after about ten minutes of the man's ravings.

Snape stopped mid- pace and stared at Harry, as if just realizing he was there. "What?" he snapped gruffly.

"I...I was just wondering what you were planning to do about this... situation," Harry murmured, hoping the man wouldn't take his anger out on him.

His teacher frowned, stumped. Then he started pacing again. "I do not know. I am not, of course, one hundred percent sure that it _was _him, but you were right-" he said this bit grudgingly-"that he does have sufficient motive. I do not know what we could do to convince him that we are _friends_," he sneered. "Only when he is convinced will he possibly release us. Dang that man!" he burst out.

Harry inwardly moaned. As if Snape in a _good _ mood wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with an angry Snape! 'My life definitely sucks,' Harry thought with a grimace.

A/N: This chapter was a bit short, sorry! I will probably post another one within the next two weeks. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Bond by Rachlan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. They belong to that brilliant British woman, ol' whats-her-name. :)

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap between updating. Forgive me!

_From Chapter 5:_

_His teacher frowned, stumped. Then he started pacing again. "I do not know. I am not, of course, one hundred percent sure that it was him, but you were right-" he said this bit grudgingly-"that he does have sufficient motive. I do not know what we could do to convince him that we are friends," he sneered. "Only when he is convinced will he possibly release us. Dang that man!" he burst out._

_Harry inwardly moaned. As if Snape in a good mood wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with an angry Snape! 'My life definitely sucks,' Harry thought with a grimace._

Chapter 6: Shimmying

_Miles away, in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey_

"Do I _really_ look alright, Hermione?" an agitated Ron Weasley asked one of his best friends, fidgeting with the hem of his muggle tee shirt.

Hermione Granger slapped at his hands to stop him from fiddling with his tee. "Yes, for the thousandth time. You look good! Erm, fine, I mean," she muttered, her face flushing.

Ron looked at her with his mouth open, but before he could say anything, the front door of the Dursley residence opened and a very large teenager appeared. "What d'you want?" he asked gruffly. "We ain't buyin' whatever you're sellin' so you might as well shove off." With that, he went to shut the door, but before he got it all the way closed, Hermione stuck her foot in and cried, "Wait!"

The- whale, Ron thought viciously- teenager yanked the door back open. "What?" he practically shouted at Hermione. She just looked at him coolly. "We're here to see Harry Potter," she said calmly.

Dudley looked at the frizzy haired girl and smirked. "Ain't here, is he? Ran off, little freak, didn't he?"

Both Ron and Hermione. looked very surprised at this. "What do you mean, ran off?" Ron asked impatiently.

Dudley shook his massive blond head, making his multiple chins jiggle. He looked as if he was trying to get rid of an annoying house fly that was buzzing around his head. "He was here yesterday and he's gone today. We figgered he ran off to that freaky school of his. Good riddance. Go away." Without further adop, he shoved Hermione hard on the shoulder and slammed the door.

Hermione would have toppled over if Ron had not moved quickly and caught her round the waist. He held her there for a second, savoring the moment. He breathed in the scent of her hair...

Hermione's voice interrupted his reverie. "Um- Ron?" The red headed boy blinked and let go of Hermione very quickly. His ears glowed red with embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled to the pretty girl.

"That's perfectly all right," she said primly, obviously trying to cover up her own embarrassment. "Thank you for catching me. But what an awful boy!" she exclaimed.

Ron nodded, glad to be back on normal ground again. "Yeah, I know," he said disgustedly. "Met him summer before fourth year. Fred and George left a Ton-Tongue Toffee and dad said his tongue grew several feet before he got it stopped." He smiled in reminiscence. "Wish I could've seen it."

Hermione smiled briefly but then looked weird. "Where on earth could Harry be?" she wondered, getting back to the reason they had come.

Hermione had been contemplating the matter for weeks. They simply couldn't let Harry remain at his relatives for his birthday! She had put a plan into motion, getting permission from Professor Dumbledore, her parents and the Weasleys to pick Harry up on his birthday and take him to Grimmauld Place. Ron had flooed to her parent's house early that morning and the two had taken a taxi from Hermione's house1 to Harry's residence in Surrey. This was a perfect plan, Hermione thought. The only problem came with how to get Harry from Surrey to Grimmauld Place. The solution presented itself when Hermione mentioned her plan to Professor Dumbledore through owl post. The Headmaster had owled her back, telling her that he would floo to her house himself and give her a portkey which would transport the three of them from Privet Drive to Sirius' mother's home. Hermione had been so pleased with this plan. They had even- rather reluctantly, it was true- sent Harry that short little note, wanting to surprise him with their presence at noon on his birthday.

But alas, the birthday boy was missing! "What do we do now?" she asked Ron with a touch of panic in her voice.

Ron, who was good at keeping a cool head, looked Hermione in the eyes. "Calm down," he murmured. "I'm thinking..." Ron's mind was, indeed, thinking very fast. Then he nodded firmly to himself, obviously having made a decision about something. "We have to make sure he really is gone," he told Hermione with a grimace.

She looked at him in shock. "What? How do we do that? These people-" she gestured at the closed door in front of them- "are not about to let us into their house to check his bedroom."

Ron got a determined look on his face. "We have to shimmy," he muttered.

Hermione looked at the redhead as if he were crazy. "Shimmy?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, shimmy. Up the drainpipe." He walked around to the side of the house and pointed to a metal tube that was very small around.

The smart girl looked wary. "Like in the movies? Ron, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"You got a better plan?" he asked, half angrily. "We can't just leave, taking Harry's whale of a cousin's word for it that Harry is not here. I need to see for myself," he told the girl firmly. "Fine," she said with a frown. "But don't come whining to me when you fall off the bloody thing and break your bloody neck."

"Done. Now let's get on with it. Keep watch and make sure nobody's watching," he instructed.

Hermione huffed but did as she was told. Ron looked at the drainpipe, realizing how very _un-sturdy _it looked up close. He felt a moment of doubt, but shoved it away quickly. "For Harry," he muttered, as he put his feet against the pipe and started to climb.

Six minutes, nine scratches, and four bruises later, Ron Weasley lay huffing and puffing on the ground, waiting for Hermione Granger to say 'I told you so'. It didn't come. She just looked sideways at him before pulling him up. "Not there?" she asked quietly. "Nope." "Not as easy as it looks, is it?" "Nope." "Did it hurt when you fell from a second story window?" A wince, then "Nope."

"Bull," Hermione said moodily as she pulled him up. "Let's get out of here. She pulled out the portkey, had Ron put his finger on it, then said the activation password, "Grimmauld." Seconds later, Hermione felt the familiar tug around her navel and Privet Drive disappeared.

1 I have no idea where Hermione lives at, so we'll just pretend it's semi-close to Surrey. Close enough to take a taxi, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Bond by Rachlan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. If I did, I would have money. As it is, I don't.

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I will try to keep my updates more consistent in the future, but I am not promising anything.

Chapter 7: I didn't ask for this

July 31st, 1996, 4 pm

Harry spent four hours after lunch cleaning cauldrons and organizing potions stores. 'This is worse than detention!' he thought angrily. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Would you PLEASE _stop_ thinking so loudly!" Snape asked irritably from his worktable across the room.

Harry looked up, startled, and was surprised to see Snape skillfully tending three cauldrons at once. It was then that Harry fully appreciated that Severus Snape was a potions _master. _

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled. "I didn't realize. Erm- sir?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What?" the professor snapped.

"I was just- just wondering if we could- er- discuss this bond- thingy," Harry finished lamely. He looked beseechingly at Snape and waited for his teacher to answer him.

Snape removed one potion from the flames and began decanting another one into vials. Finally he looked up at Harry. "Bond- thingy?" he scoffed. "What's to discuss? We are stuck together for an indeterminable amount of time." He paused for a moment, then muttered, "Merlin! Even sleeping..."

Harry stared at Snape, horrified and open- mouthed. Snape looked at him and grumbled, "Stop gaping like a fish, foolish boy. I will transfigure something into a bed for you. Not that you deserve it," he trailed off, probably thinking Harry wouldn't hear him.

But Harry did. And it stung, even though he knew his teacher despised him. Wasn't it bad enough that the Dursleys despised him? He had done nothing to aggravate Snape, except what?- look like his father and what could Harry do about _that _after all?

Harry's control snapped in that moment. "I didn't ask for this stupid bond," he growled at Snape. "I don't _want _to be stuck near you for any length of time, you greas-" Harry went to say greasy git, but the words wouldn't come out. Then he remembered. Have to be nice. Bugger it. "You- you- bat."

Snape smirked at him. "Clever." Then he seemed to recall Harry's earlier statements. "Well I didn't ask for it either, you impudent-"

A loud knock sounded at the door of Snape's chambers. "Little boy," Snape finished. He stomped over to the door and threw it open, knowing who was 'visiting'. "Albus," he stated flatly.

The Headmaster smiled happily at him. "Hello Severus," he singsonged. "You and Harry still getting along well, I hope?"

Severus glared at Harry and Harry glared right back. "Yes, of course, Professor Dumbledore," Harry murmured.

"Excellent," the old man declared. "Now Harry, I came to tell you that you will be allowed to visit Grimmauld Place for a couple of hours this evening." He paused while Harry whooped in exulation. "Professor Snape will have to accompany you, of course." When Snape started to protest, Dumbledore held up his hand and the younger man quieted instantly. "It's only for one night, Severus. I am sure you can handle it."

Suddenly the Dark Mark burned bright and fierce on Severus' arm and he gasped. "What is it, dear boy?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Nothing," Snape rasped. "Just a reminder to whom we belong."

Harry winced, momentarily forgetting his anger at the man in front of him. What a life it must be, having a homicidal maniac in charge of causing you excruciating pain whenever he felt the whim!

"Is there anything I can do for you, Professor?" he asked Snape kindly.

Snape looked up at him, surprised, but shook his head wearily. "No, nothing. Thank you, though," he mumbled reluctantly.

Albus beamed at the two of them. "Wonderful, my boys, wonderful! So you will accompany Harry tonight, _right Severus_?" Albus asked, emphasis on his last words, letting Harry know that this was not an option for his potions teacher.

"Yes, Albus, fine. I will take the br-" Harry fixed him with a look- "erm, the boy to his _birthday party_," he sneered.

"That's good. If you could floo over at 8 o'clock, then," Albus said cheerily and then left the rooms with a flare of his violet robes.

TBC


End file.
